The present disclosure relates to electrical circuits, and more specifically, to an adapter for attaching a compliant electrical contact to a solder tail electrical contact.
Printed circuit board electrical connector can include compliant press fit pin connectors and solder tail connectors. Compliant press fit pin connectors may be used on thick printed circuit boards (e.g., backplanes) that make it difficult to attach solder tail connectors. Solder tail connectors may be used on thin or flexible printed circuit boards where enough of the pin sticks through the board for the soldering process.